walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Dixon (Survival Instinct)
Will Dixon is an original and briefly a playable character in The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Will Dixon was the father of Daryl and Merle Dixon. He was a man that was always drunk and abused Merle and Daryl numerous times after their mother died, which was caused by their house burning down. Will quit showing any affection that he had for them after the incident. While Merle was in jail, Will started going hunting with Daryl and Jess Collins on a couple of on and off months. Daryl was the son he cared a little for, as he would always blame Merle for the death of his wife. Despite this however, Daryl ended up with both emotional and physical scars from his abuse at the hands of his father. Post-Apocalypse Survival Instinct Will is first seen in the forest, hunting with Buck. Buck wanders off and Will goes to search the creek-bed for deer. Will finds a small group of deer, and as he is about to shoot one, Buck screams for Will's help. When Will reaches Buck, he finds that Buck has been overpowered and is being devoured by walkers. Will is about to shoot off the walkers when he himself is surrounded. He attempts to fight his way through the walkers, but is ultimately disemboweled. Jess Collins arrives after he hears the screams. Jess is stunned, and is bitten on the arm by a walker. He kills the walker and Daryl shows up at the scene. Will asks for their help, but knowing that there is no way to save his father, Daryl attempts to put his father out of his misery. He is unable, being overtaken with emotion. Jess then takes over and puts him out of his misery. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Jess Collins (Out of Mercy) When Will is returning to Buck after hearing his screams, he sees Buck being devoured by walkers. While attempting to kill the walkers eating Buck, he himself is surrounded and disemboweled. After being disemboweled, Jess Collins arrives to the scene. Stunned by the sight, Jess lets his guard down and is bitten by a walker. Jess kills the walker and Daryl shows up. Daryl, after Jess tells him his father cannot recover from his injuries, attempts to kill him out of mercy, but is unable to do it. Jess then takes over and shoots Will in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Will has killed: *A few zombies Appearances *Survival Instinct Trivia *When Jess shoots Will, he says, "Sorry, brother." This is what Daryl says when he shoots Dale Horvath out of mercy in "Judge, Jury, Executioner". Will and Dale's deaths are similar, as both were torn apart and survived long enough to be put down. *At the start of the game, Will is a "false protagonist" (a character controlled by the player at the start of a game, that is not the actual protagonist). Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Category:Survival Instinct Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Player Character Category:Widowed